Got to Believe
Got to Believe is a Philippine television drama broadcasting on ABS-CBN and worldwide on TFC on August 26, 2013 to March 7, 2014. The finale episode, dubbed as the Best Ending Ever, ranked #1 by Kantar Media with 38.6% nationwide TV rating. It was the fifth television drama in the Philippines made by ABS-CBN that was filmed in high definition. Synopsis He is super rich. She is poor. He is one spoiled prince. While she is one simple lady. The guy is just chill. The girl is a born dreamer. He wants her fired. She badly needs her job. The only similarity they have is that, they both do not like to lose. It already looks bad for Joaquin and Chichay. If they only knew that their journey was just starting there. A journey that will take them out of the mansion and into the real world and would teach them various lessons in life like the true meaning of friendship, of standing by your family, and of accepting one’s self. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Kathryn Bernardo as Cristina Carlotta "Chichay" Tampipi * Daniel Padilla as Joaquin "Wacky" Manansala * Manilyn Reynes as Elizabeth "Betchay" Tampipi * Ian Veneracion as Jaime Manansala * Benjie Paras as Chito Tampipi * Carmina Villaroel as Julianna San Juan-Manansala Supporting Cast * Chinggoy Alonzo as Ronaldo San Juan * Joonee Gamboa as Isko Tampipi * Minnie Aguilar as Matilda Crisostomo-Pantoja * Lou Veloso as Mang During Pantoja * Al Tantay as Procopio "Tatay Poro" Santos * Irma Adlawan as Puring "Yaya Puring" Santos * Nina Ricci Alagao as Gigi Galvez * Janice Jurado as Rona Manansala * Beverly Salviejo as Tarantina * Hyubs Azarcon as Whitey * Mhyco Aquino as Jericho "Jec-Jec" Manansala * Darwin "Hap Rice" Tolentino as Nanoy * Ping Medina as Asiong * Cecil Paz as Madam Fifi * ???? as Bubbles * ???? as Yaya Ethel * ???? as Goma Recurring Cast * Kristel Fulgar as Editha "Didith" Pantoja * Jon Lucas as Dominic Zaragosa * Alexander Diaz as Kristoffer "Kit" Rosales * Chienna Filomeno as Amanda Lopez * Trina "Hopia" Legaspi as Lindsay Bernal * Angeli Gonzales as Miley Rodriguez * Joy Viado as Prof. Henrietta Ilagan Velasco * Niña Dolino as Prof. Aira Jean * Manuel Chua as Mr. Funye * Ingrid dela Paz as Patricia Reyes * Rolly Inocencio as Dean Chuppongco * Jojo Alejar as George Zaragosa * Isabel Granada as Tessa Zaragosa * ???? as Martin Rosales * Yves Flores as Pedro Guest Cast * Kyle Banzon as young Joaquin * Bianca Bentulan as young Chichay * Bobby Andrews as Rodrigo San Juan * Ya Chang as Nanny Agency Manager * Lilia Cuntapay as Yaya Liling * Emmanuelle Vera as Marga * Ryan Boyce as Jerver * Marithez Samson as Doctor * Olive Isidro * Ruffa Mi * Rommel Velasquez * Jeron Teng as Allen Chua * Ronnie Magsanoc as Coach Frank * Atoy Co as Coach Atoy * Tetchie Agbayani as Madam Lucille * Paolo Serrano as Armand Pantay * AG Saño * Marissa Sanchez as Dean Leonora Pura Production Initially, Got To Believe was originally planned to be premiered back-to-back with Muling Buksan Ang Puso in July 8, 2013, but due to the request of Koreanovela fans, the series was postponed because of the Korean drama That Winter, The Wind Blows. After the delayed airing, the series aired on August 26, 2013, replacing Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala. Music The theme song, "Got To Believe In Magic", was originally sang by American singer David Pomeranz as a soundtrack for the 1982 film Zapped!. It was later included in his compilation album, Born for You: His Best and More that was released in July 19, 1999. The album was recorded in the Philippines and co-produced by Pomeranz with Filipino composer Lorrie Ilustre. The song was a popular hit within the country during the time of the album's release. It was also used as a theme song for the 2002 Filipino film Got 2 Believe. Due to the song's previous usage in the romance film, director Cathy Garcia-Molina clarified that the television drama is completely different. The rendition featured within the show is sang by Filipina singer Juris. Got to Believe recently released an official soundtrack. It includes Got to Believe in Magic by Juris, My Only Love by Marion Aunor, Pagdating Ng Panahon by Kathryn Bernardo, Kasama Kang Tumanda by Daniel Padilla, Kahit Maputi Na Ang Buhok Ko by Daniel Padilla, and Got to Believe in Magic by Daniel Padilla and Kathryn Bernardo. Bonus tracks include Ikaw Na Na Na by G2B, two different versions of it. It suddenly and unexpectedly became a huge success of the film. The problem with the Ikaw Na Na Na is that plenty sources claim it is impossible to translate the lyrics. Anyway, both Ikaw Na Na Na and the there song - Got To Believe - have over million of viewers on YouTube and gained plenty fans. Reception Additional information Due to the series' high popularity, it gained a fan base called G2B Army. The series also started releasing different Got to Believe merchandises like covers for tablets, hoodies, and shirts thru B.U.M. Equipment. External links http://www.lyriczz.com/lyrics/g2b-boys/217490-ikaw-na-na-na-na/ - Ikaw Na Na Na lyrics http://www.lyriczz.com/lyrics/david-pomeranz/40285-got-to-believe-in-magic/ - The theme song Got to Believe in Magic lyrics http://www.abs-cbnnews.com/entertainment/03/07/14/10-memorable-scenes-got-believe - 10 best scenes from Got to Believe